We've Got A Million Thoughts We Can't Convey
by planetofmars
Summary: There's a reasonable explanation, he's sure.


We've got a million thoughts we can't convey.

There's a reasonable explanation, he's sure. It would be absurd to think that the way he was feeling right now just appeared out of the blue. Whatever was wrong with Yusuke, he wanted it gone. This feeling of something missing; of something not right, he wanted it gone. Whether or not it would ever go away, he wasn't sure.

With an aggravated sigh, Yusuke turned his eyes up to the ever disappearing sun. This rooftop in particular was a favorite spot of his that not many people were aware of. Well, people who weren't Kuwabara. That dummy was good at finding him when he wanted to, and right now happened to be one of those moments. The other mans abrupt presence only served to agitate Yusuke more.

"Urameshi, there you are! We've been lookin' all over for you," the bumbling man mentioned, tumbling over a piece of piping he didn't see. Yusuke only raised his eyebrow in the other mans direction, not really caring.

"And why's that?"

"Didn't you know, Urameshi? Kurama's visiting from school."

"Is he now?"

"Yeah, his mom enlisted my help."

"Who in their right mind what want your help?"

"Hey, shut up. I found you, didn't I?" Kuwabara spat, offended. At that, Yusuke sat up, finally interested in what the other man was saying.

"Shiori wanted you to find me?"

"Well, duh. Kurama doesn't have that many friends."

"Shut up. I'll be down in a sec."

Once Yusuke's feet hit the ground, a sudden wave of nerves came crashing down onto him. What a stupid feeling to have, Yusuke chided. There was nothing to be nervous about, or so he thought. With his hands in his pockets, Yusuke fell into step with Kuwabara, following mindlessly behind his friend. Something was changing, Yusuke could feel it.

As the two got closer to the familiar house, Yusuke's nerves seemed to pick up again. Was Yusuke nervous about seeing Kurama after such a long time? That wasn't right, Yusuke scolded himself. Kurama was a good friend, and he had missed him terribly these past few months. That was what it must be, he figured. Yusuke simply missed his friend.

Besides, Shiori was like a second mother to him. The woman was strong for a human, and often kept Yusuke out of trouble, even now that the boy was older. She welcomed him with open arms, and the smell of food hit Yusuke like a ton of bricks. Until then, Yusuke had forgotten that he hadn't had anything to eat all day—too busy in his muddled thoughts. That's when Yusuke knew that there was definitely something wrong with him. No matter what, Yusuke Urameshi never missed a meal.

Once inside, Yusuke was glad to see most of his friends. The only one missing seemed to be Hiei, but that was to be expected, the small demon was probably hiding in a tree somewhere. With everyone's help, the house was decorated in no time. Kurama's step father had picked him up from the station a little over forty-five minutes ago, and would be home soon. The party was to be a surprise, but Yusuke had his doubts that Kurama would actually be surprised.

After all, he was a clever fox.

Shiori turned off all the lights, and ordered them to hide wherever they could. In the spirit of things, Yusuke did as was instructed, hiding behind the coat stand beside the door. What a terrible place, but he had no other choice, everyone else had found the best spots. As soon as the door opened, everyone jumped out and yelled _surprise_! Kurama blushed slightly, feigning a bit of astonishment as he waved appreciatively at everyone. Clever fox, indeed.

The demon fox was slightly taller, hair pulled at the top of his head in a lose knot. Yusuke noticed he looked more mature, if that was even possible. Kurama was the wisest person Yusuke had ever had the chance to meet. Kurama hugged his doting mother lovingly, one of the only ties keeping him to the human world. Yusuke frowned at that, but smiled nonetheless as the man in question gave him a tight embrace.

Yusuke would never admit it, but he felt rather special that he was the person Kurama went to after saying hello to his mother. The embrace they shared made Yusuke weak at the knees, it was just as affectionate as the embrace they had shared when they had said their goodbys so many months before, if not more involved this time around. For the first time in a while, Yusuke felt as though he could breathe freely, his head upon Kurama's shoulder if but for a brief moment.

'I just missed him, is all', Yusuke told himself as they parted. The girls were quick to pull and tug the poor guy in each and every direction. Yusuke laughed at his tortured expression before moving to the kitchen where everyone else seemed to have flocked to. Kurama's mom liked to force new recipes on him, and tonight was no exception. Whatever it was, it was good.

"Urameshi, drink with us!" Kuwabara yelled, causing Botan to plug her ears at the unwanted noise. Yusuke decided to give in, amused to see that Hiei had actually stepped inside. With one hand, Yusuke plugged his nose, and with the other, he took the first shot of three. What can I say, the boy was a light weight when it came to alcoholic beverages. Besides, Yusuke thought it best to keep a clear mind tonight. He didn't know how long Kurama was going to stick around.

Actually, Yusuke felt a little light headed and overheated. Standing to his feet, he decided to take a minute to collect himself outside. The air was cool, and exactly what he needed at the moment. The stars were shining bright, and the moon was full. When Yusuke had woke up this morning, he could have never imagined that this day would have turned out so great. Couldn't imagine seeing Kurama again, it had seemed like forever.

"There you are, Yusuke. I thought you had run off," the redhead spoke, pristine smile to his perfect features as he slid the door shut behind him. Yusuke sat peacefully on the bench that rested in Shiori's garden. Technically, it was Kurama's garden, but he had given it to his mother as a gift. Kurama joined him, a thin blanket in hand.

"Wouldn't think about it," Yusuke responded, smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that," Kurama mused, a soft yet daring look in his eyes. Yusuke knew that look, knew it all too well, in fact. That look was the same look they had shared Kurama's last night before leaving. That was the same look Kurama had given Yusuke right before the former Spirit Detective had kissed him. That was the same look that had gotten Yusuke into a lot of trouble.

"Listen, Kurama..." Yusuke trailed off, this wasn't a safe place to be, not this close. Yusuke tried his hardest to not get distracted, but his efforts were futile. Those lips, those soft lips were so tempting to him.

"You know, Yusuke. I missed you a lot while I was away," Kurama interrupted, placing the comforter over the both of them. The gentle breeze that had crossed their path earlier was stronger this time around.

"You, uh, did?"

"Yes, very much so. I also missed the way you kissed me that night before I left," and that was all the reassurance Yusuke needed to repeat the same course of action he had that night so long ago. This time; however, Yusuke was sound of mind. He wasn't highly intoxicated, and on the verge of crying at the prospect of losing one of his best friends.

Before I continue, I suppose I should explain one or two things. Before Kurama had left to Uni, he and Yusuke had become very close. The two were almost inseparable, and Yusuke's untimely breakup with Keiko only served to push them closer. The last three weeks before Kurama's departure, Yusuke felt himself fretting over what he was going to do once the other boy took off for school. Yusuke did the only thing he knew how to do, he pushed the redhead away.

This had hurt Kurama deeply, but the demon fox spoke nothing of it. In fact, he was surprised to have seen Yusuke that night before his departure. More than that, Kurama never expected for the other boy to have kissed him the way he did. Kurama, thinking back on the situation, always deemed it was a result of Yusuke's intoxicated state. The entire trip back home was filled with nothing but thoughts of the Spirit Detective. That was in the past, though. This was the present, and in the present, Kurama was content kissing the night away with Yusuke.

When the two pulled apart, Yusuke had to laugh. That feeling, that stupid feeling he had been carrying around with him so heavily was dissipated in a matter of seconds. What he had told himself, all that nonsense about missing Kurama, was true...but it was more than that. More than simply missing the man, it was loving him—too. The Spirit Detective and The Fox.

"You look rather happy," Shiori's husband commented, glad to see his wife in such high spirits. The woman had been concerned, trying to plan the perfect get together. Though, the party had long ended, the woman still smiled cheerfully as she washed dishes.

"Yes. I believe that's because I am happy, dear. I'm happy to see them smiling again, even if I had to throw this whole thing together to make it happen. "


End file.
